


Ciri and Geralt plus zombies

by Follow_the_halo



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow_the_halo/pseuds/Follow_the_halo
Summary: Resident evil and witcher crossover. Geralt stumbles upon an alternate universe and meets familiar faces





	1. Chapter 1

Geralt walked into the portal, into time and space...

And was suddenly in the middle of gunfire and snarling zombies. He quickly reacted and managed to slice some zombies before they bit him.

"Watch yourself!" A familiar ashen haired woman shouted.

Geralt used Igni and his sword while the woman sprayed bullets in an effort to keep the zombies away.

"Come with me!" She said, and Geralt followed.

.........  
"Ciri, how'd you get here? I thought I left you back in Novigrad," Geralt said.

This Ciri had a hardened look in her eyes as she pointed the gun at him.

"How'd you know my name?" She barked.

"I... must have been mistaken, you're nothing like my Ciri," he said. 

"'Your Ciri'? You're one of them, huh? Should've left you back there to get devoured by zombies," Ciri said.

"I don't know how I got here and I have no idea who 'they' are," Geralt said.

"If you don't know Umbrella Corporation, you've obviously just woken up from your cryogenic capsule. I still don't trust you but I haven't met any other survivors apart from you.

"Figured I could use some company," she said.

"What were those things?" He said.

"Gosh, you really don't know, do you?" Ciri said.

Geralt shook his head.

"You must have been put to cryogenic sleep before the outbreak happened, then. It's too bad that now is a very bad time to be alive. Those creatures you saw are called zombies. 

"They are monsters that feed on human flesh," she said.

"Hmm, so they're like necrophages," he said.

"However, these creatures were once people. They were infected by the T virus, and can spread the virus to others through their bites. So make sure you don't get bitten or I'll have to kill you," Ciri said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciri, where are we going?" Geralt said.

"To Raccoon City. I was told by Avallac'h that I must return there within 48 hours," Ciri said.

"I'm supposed to meet up with Avallac'h too," he said. 

Things were getting weirder and weirder. First Ciri, then Avallac'h. Ciri glared at him. 

"Was it something I said?" Geralt said, his hands raised in a placating gesture. 

"Only workers of Umbrella Corporation, who have been to the Hive, would know of Avallac'h. You must have been present during the viral outbreak at the facility.

"If you were infected, you would have transformed by now. You don't seem to know anything... it seems your memory was wiped out by Avallac'h's nerve gas," she said.

"Yeah... something like that," he said uncertainly. "Mind telling me more about the situation? Since I know nothing due to my uh... amnesia."

Geralt had suffered from memory loss before. The idea of pretending to be amnesiac tickled him.

"Alright, what do you want to know? The details of what happened are hazy because it was so long ago. I've spent so much time roaming the country in search of survivors," Ciri said.

She was at a loss, not knowing where to start.

"What is the Hive and what is Avallac'h doing there?" He said.

Ciri breathed a quiet sigh of relief. An easy question.

"The Hive is a top secret genetic research facility operated by Umbrella Corporation. It's located deep beneath Raccoon City. All this while, I had no idea that the mansion I lived in was an entrance to the Hive. 

"Avallac'h is the artificial intelligence in charge of the facility," she said.

"You said something about a viral outbreak," Geralt said.

"The Hive was where the nightmare began, it was where the T virus was discovered," Ciri said.


	3. Chapter 3

"So we're going towards the zombies, not away from them," Geralt said.

"Do we have a choice? Avallac'h told me that the Umbrella Corporation has developed an airborne antivirus, which will kill every organism infected by the T-virus.

"The T-virus has spread around the world. As the virus spread, it affected not only humans, but other animals as well, and the environment deteriorated, turning cities into desolate landscapes and the wilderness into wastelands

"If we don't make it to the Hive in Raccoon City within 48 hours, the remainder of humankind will be wiped out," Ciri said.

"You trust this Avallac'h?" He said.

"I don't believe him. Can't. Not after all that's happened. But like I said, we have no choice. Though Avallac'h was created by Umbrella Corporation, he's willing to betray them," she said.

"Why?" Geralt said.

"That's what I intend to find out. He said he will explain once I arrive at the Hive," Ciri said.

........  
They arrived in Raccoon City. 

"Most of the buildings here have been destroyed. Sure you know your way around?" Geralt said.

"Spencer Mansion was where I spent my entire childhood. I should like to think that I would be able to recognise the streets of my childhood home," Ciri said.

Ciri's radio suddenly burst into crackling, static life. She had started talking on the radio. The static crackle of the voices intrigued him. It was similar to a xenovox, he thought.

"There's a group of living people who are asking for help," Ciri said.

.......  
It turned out that they were bandits. Ciri and Geralt were captured by the group of survivors. 

"First, we're going to rape you, pretty girl," a bandit said.

They brought out some infected dogs. The dogs must have been feeding on the bodies of the infected. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Then, we're going to have the both of you killed by these dogs," he said.

Ciri broke free and unleashed the dogs unto their captors. Geralt used Igni and burnt the dogs together with the bandits.

"So, I wasn't mistaken. You do have superhuman abilities. Tell me, are you immune to disease?" she said.

"I'm resistant to most diseases, yes. But I'm not so sure about your T virus, wouldn't take chances," he said.

"You're very mysterious. In fact, you haven't even told me your name," Ciri said suspiciously.

"Geralt. My name's Geralt," Geralt said.

She decided to let it pass. 

"I want to search this room. Maybe I'll find some clues that will help me figure out what happened to my father and learn more about him," Ciri said.

"Your father?" He said.

"Yes, I found his diary which stated that there is an uninfected area in the Hive. My father has gone missing. I believe he's been captured by Umbrella Corporation and held hostage there," she said.

"What makes you so sure that he hasn't already been eaten by zombies?" Geralt said.

"My father, he... he's part of Umbrella. He's actually the head of the Umbrella facility and he's managed to domesticate the infected. His new breed of zombies are able to remember basic things, such as how to use phones and cameras," Ciri said.

"Head of the Umbrella facility yet held hostage in said facility? Find that hard to believe," he said.

"You don't know him. My father is a good man, he wouldn't do such a thing willingly. He must have been forced," she said defensively.

........  
"Why'd we stop? Is this your house?" Geralt asked.

"Don't be silly," Ciri said sharply.

They stopped at the end of the road, at the edge of a crater.


	5. Chapter 5

"What caused this? The T virus?" Geralt said, gesturing at the huge crater where there used to be a sizable portion of the city.

"No. Nuclear bomb. Umbrella Corporation tried bombing the city to get rid of the virus. It didn't work. My house used to be there, right in the middle. The entrance to the Hive should be located at the bottom of the crater," she said.

..........  
Upon arriving at the Hive, a blue holograph of a boy appeared.

"Avallac'h," Ciri said.

"Greetings, Ciri," Avallac'h said.

"That's Avallac'h?" Geralt said in shock.

"I see you've brought a friend," Avallac'h said.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Avallac'h. The last time I was here, I remember that you tried to kill me," she growled.

"Indeed. I don't deny that. You have grounds for not trusting me. Which is why I am pleasantly surprised to see you here today. I will explain the reason of my betrayal, but first there's something you must watch," he said.

The holograph of Avallac'h disappeared, replaced by a video. It was a recording of the Umbrella executives.

"That's my father," Ciri said, pointing.

Geralt followed her pointing finger to a man who looked like the Avallac'h he knew. However, this man wore a white knee length coat similar to those worn by surgeons.

"Is your father a doctor?" He said.

"He's a scientist called Dr Nicholas O'Kevin," she said.

The executives were having a meeting regarding the world, formulating a plan to release the T-virus on purpose in order to cleanse the world. The rich and powerful would be saved with cryogenic capsules hidden in the Hive, and the world would be rebuilt in their image.

"Although I was programmed to never hurt an Umbrella employee, I was also programmed to value human life," Avallac'h said.


	6. Chapter 6

"That is why I need your help in order to stop Dr O'Kevin," Avallac'h said.

......  
"This is... this is crazy," Ciri said.

"It's pretty strange for a laboratory," Geralt agreed.

"Remember how I said my house on the surface was destroyed? This is a replica of the mansion that I lived in. What's this doing in the lower levels of a research facility?" she said.

"Maybe your father worked down here and got homesick?" He said.

"Ciri!" A man called out.

"Papa!" Ciri exclaimed.

They saw him and the zombies behind him. Geralt blasted out some Igni, the zombies at the front screamed while they were being roasted. The zombies at the back were blocked, giving them some time to escape.

"Run, Geralt!" Ciri said.

She pulled the man and ran, followed by Geralt. They ran along the corridor but came to a dead end. They heard a roar then another roar, closer, and another, closer still. 

"Avallac'h, find us a way out!" Ciri said.

"Routing... there's a maintenance tunnel on your right. It should lead you to a secure chamber where I can seal the doors," Avallac'h said.

..........  
Ciri and the man embraced, however, Geralt noticed that the man's arm had a large gash. It looked like a bite mark. The man noticed him looking at the injury on his arm.

"Ciri, get away from him," Geralt said. 

"Yes, Ciri. Listen to him," the man said. The more Geralt looked at him, the more he realised how uncanny it was that the man resembled the Avallac'h he knew.

Ciri finally noticed the bite mark and gasped.

"You know what this means, Ciri," the man said grimly.

"Papa, no. We can cure you, there's an antivirus-" she said.

"Kill him. The anti-virus will not work reliably," Avallac'h said.


	7. Chapter 7

"You don't have the right to order me around!" Ciri said.

"I do, in fact, have this right. For only I have control over this installation. Only I know its traps, passageways and exits. His health is fading and he has been infected for too long. 

"Kill him before he kills you," Avallac'h said.

"No, I won't do that!" She said.

"You're all going to die down here," he said.

"Heard that one before, doesn't scare me," Ciri sneered.

"Do it, my daughter. Avallac'h's right. I've been infected for too long," the man.

"But papa, I've only just got you back. I won't lose you again, it's not fair," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

The man gasped, pulling himself away from Ciri. An inhuman growl escaped from his throat. The growl was cut short when Geralt thrusted his sword into the man's chest.

"Nooo! You murderer! You've killed him! You killed my father!" Ciri howled. 

"Ciri!" Another man called out. 

Ciri and Geralt watched in shock as a replica of the dead man appeared.

"Let me explain. I am the real Dr O'Kevin. The one you killed was just a clone," Dr O'Kevin said.

"I just saw my father die in front of me and now I see you... I don't know what to believe," she said.

"Daughter, I will explain everything. I promise," he said softly.

Dr O'Kevin walked over to his clone and pulled back the collar of the dead man's coat.

"Look carefully. Do you see a serial number at the back of his neck?" He said.

There were numbers etched into the back of the clone's neck.

"What about you? Let me check," Ciri said.

The skin on the back of Dr O'Kevin's neck was smooth. She hugged him and shed tears of relief.


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you for saving my daughter's life. I know it was very traumatic for her to witness what could have been my death. And you are?" Dr O'Kevin said. 

"Geralt," Geralt introduced himself with a handshake.

"And now, Ciri, the explanation you deserve. Avallac'h, run the data in the simulation chamber," O'Kevin said.

"Receiving data..." Avallac'h said. Ciri and Geralt watched as lifelike images began to appear.

"What are these?" She asked.

"My memories, you'll be able to see the past in my eyes," O'Kevin said.

..........  
A girl with ashen hair, playing with a boy. 

"Isn't that Avallac'h?" Ciri said.

O'Kevin smiled. "Avallac'h was created using the images of me from my childhood," he said.

"And is that... no, it can't be. If that's you as a boy, then how come that girl looks like me?" She said.

The image changes, the girl and boy were now young adults. The younger version of O'Kevin was wearing a lab coat, joined by two other men. 

"That one, that's Eric Fisher, chairman of Umbrella. Who's the other man in the lab coat?" Ciri said.

She watched the girl hug the mystery man. 

"That man was Dr Albert Mortimer, the original founder of the Umbrella Corporation. That girl was his daughter, Lara Mortimer. She was dying of premature aging.

"Desperate to save her, Mortimer experimented in cloning his daughter. He wanted to understand the genes involved in her disease. The cloning process was full of trial and error, there were many that did not even survive past the embryo stage," he said.

There were rows of test tubes, petri dishes, microscopes, syringes; then there were severely malformed human fetuses in various stages of development.

"Of those that did survive and became fetuses, they died one by one due to complications," O'Kevin said.


	9. Chapter 9

"I tried to have the program shut down, but by then there was no need. Dr Mortimer discovered the T-virus, and Lara was cured. She had the ability to bond with the T-virus and not suffer mutation.

"Others however, were not so fortunate and turned into zombies instead. Lara was to be evacuated by helicopter but it crashed into the sea. Her body was never found. 

"Driven by guilt over the T virus, and his daughter's death, Mortimer committed suicide. He was like a father to me, and I loved Lara very dearly. Losing both of them also made me contemplate suicide.

"Then Fisher came and brought me incredible news. In the eight years of cloning research, there was one survivor," O'Kevin said.

There was O'Kevin carrying an ashen haired baby girl in his arms, then the baby taking her first steps. 

They heard the younger self of O'Kevin say, "Subject Lara 02 has taken her first steps." 

"Papa!" The little girl squealed, clapping her hands happily. O'Kevin lifted her and she drooled over his lab coat but he did not seem to mind. Birthdays, trips to the beach. 

Ciri watched herself grow up through O'Kevin's eyes.

"So I'm the clone. I'm not the original. I was Lara 02," she said.

"But you're not just a clone. You're my daughter and I love you very dearly. Nothing will change that. If it were not for you, I wouldn't be here," he said.

"Avallac'h told me about an airborne antivirus, which will kill every organism infected by the T-virus. Help us stop the infection, give us the antivirus," Ciri said.

"Not so fast," Fisher said, as he was joined by a troop of Umbrella commandos. "Now that Nicholas has explained to you everything, you know who you are, don't you... Lara?"


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought that when I eliminated Lara in that helicopter crash, I would gain full control of Umbrella," Fisher said.

"You... you were the one who murdered Lara!" O'Kevin said.

"Yes, poor Nick. You've been working for your lover's murderer the whole time. I was using you, and what better way to ensure your loyalty than to give you a clone of Lara. 

"You would have killed yourself otherwise, just like Dr Mortimer, so you have me to thank for saving your life. But there was just one problem. As the clone of Lara, she is the co leader of Umbrella. 

"You've had your fun, raising your little girl. It's time for her to stop being a thorn in my side, and the best part is, she will either die by my hands... or yours," Fisher said.

"What do you mean?" O'Kevin said.

"Didn't you wonder why all the other clones failed? The reason she survived was because she was injected with the T virus. It stopped her from premature death.

"The moment you release that airborne antivirus, yes, the zombies will die but so will your precious daughter," Fisher said.

Avallac'h's hologram appeared. "Lara Mortimer, I was programmed to never hurt an Umbrella employee. Give me the order," he said.

"Ciri, he's just an employee!" O'Kevin said.

"Eric Fisher, I terminate your employment with Umbrella!" Ciri said.

Avallac'h crushed Fisher's legs with a security door. A fight ensued.

.......  
Dead bodies lay all around them but they were not safe yet.

"Warning, a power outage is imminent. During that time, my systems will be disabled. All of the doors in the Hive will open, releasing the containment units containing zombies," Avallac'h said.

They heard banging against the sealed blast door, and the howling of zombies attempting to reach them.


	11. Chapter 11

"I love you, papa," Ciri said.

She broke the vial containing the antivirus, releasing it into the air just as the lights died, plunging them into darkness. The lab door opened to reveal a horde of zombies.

Geralt could see in the dark, could hear the deafening roar and smell the stink of rotten flesh. There were too many but just as he thought he would be overwhelmed, all of the zombies around them were killed by the airborne antivirus.

........  
O'Kevin cried as he held Ciri's limp body in his arms.

"I"m sorry for your loss," Geralt said.

Then Ciri's eyes miraculously opened, and Ciri gasped as she took in greedy gulps of air.

"Papa?" Ciri said.

"Ciri," O'Kevin said. "I thought I had lost you."

"She survived. The antivirus killed only the T-virus within her body, not the healthy cells. I have with me Lara's memories of her childhood. Would you like to have it?" Avallac'h said.

"Ciri, it is only right that you have Lara's memories. You should be able to live the life that was taken from Lara," O'Kevin said.

Ciri was about to take the data chip from Avallac'h but turned around to see O'Kevin crying.

"I should, shouldn't I? Then why are you crying?" She said.

"Her memories will overwrite your current memories. You will become Lara, but you will no longer be Ciri," O'Kevin said.

Ciri said, "Couldn't we bring Lara to life another way?"

There was a sudden flash, and everything went dark.

.......  
Geralt woke up with a headache. He was in a holding cell of sorts.

"Dr Nicholas O'Kevin. You're under arrest for illegal experimentation of the human genome, and your involvement in the T virus project of Umbrella Corporation," a man read out.

"Let go of me!" Ciri said.


End file.
